


Until The End Of Time

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [36]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person, Spoilers for The Phineas And Ferb Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: He wouldn't be Heinz if he didn't make a mess of everything.





	Until The End Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> ~~_This_ is how you tag spoiler fic~~ I mean what.

"Oh man," Heinz complains, hot sauce splattered across his face. So much for your game of Go Fish. "A little help here, Perry the Platypus?"

You sigh. Of course. He wouldn't be Heinz if he didn't make a mess of everything. You climb onto his knees, tug his fake beard off, and proceed to lick his face clean. Who needs napkins?

Then, inevitably, you're kissing him. Pushing him up against the wall, growling into his mouth, tongue battling his for dominance-

"Ahem."

Right. Not the time. Flushing under your fur, you let him up, so he can save you all.

**Author's Note:**

> What do I do when at an uncomfortably heteronormative wedding? Write spoilery sloppy interspecies makeouts. Because wynaut.


End file.
